When manufacturing a vehicle, such as a car, a cable is connected to a battery of the vehicle. It is thereafter desirable to protect the other end of the cable, usually ending in a cable terminal, from uncontrolled grounding, e.g., against the vehicle body. Therefore a cable terminal protector may be used to enclose the cable terminal in order to protect it. It may also be interesting to protect other cable terminals in a corresponding way.
A commonly used cable terminal protector partly surrounds the cable terminal during factory handling and logistics. Further the cable terminal protector is configured such that the cable terminal is easy to attach when grounding is desired, i.e., for intentional grounding. However, there is still a risk of uncontrolled grounding, since the cable terminal is at least partly exposed to the environment.
Patent document U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,172 discloses a cable terminal protector, comprising two generally rectangular main members joined at one end by a hinge, which gives good protection from unintentional grounding. However, in order to connect the cable terminal to the vehicle body, the cable terminal protector of U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,172 has to be removed manually, resulting in an extra manufacturing step, which costs time and effort.
It is thus desirable to provide a cable terminal protector which gives good protection from unintentional grounding during factory handling and logistics and yet makes it easy to connect the cable terminal to an object, such as a vehicle body, for intentional grounding.
In addition, it is desirable that the cable terminal protector is able to ascertain a stable position of the cable terminal in the cable terminal protector, such that a cable terminal protection arrangement comprising the cable terminal and the cable terminal protector can withstand external forces applied to the cable terminal protector or to the cable without being deformed or broken and such that the cable terminal is still protected.
It is also desirable that the cable terminal is connected to the object in a clean connection for the intentional grounding, i.e., without a potential risk that parts of the cable terminal protector end up in between the cable terminal and the object, thus at least partly destroying the electrical connection.